A Young Girl's Trust
by Teen Journalist
Summary: Bree adopts a young girl and tries to win her trust.


**_~So I decided to dedicate this fanfic to Lauren!!(xoCupecakexo) cuz of her B-day!! and cuz...of just being her bubbly-nice-ahhmazing self! TNX 4 all Lauren.....hope you like it!!~_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was just a normal Sunday morning on Wisteria Lane, almost every resident are gathering all together at their respective religious churches; carrying a bible or a rosarybead as they head of to worship Jesus Christ, while some bring a basket of goods for the priest; and for some I mean Bree Hodge; the red-headed housewife of Wisteria Lane likely to be called the Martha Stewart of Wisteria Lane has brought in nothing that Sunday morning, And why in fact? Well, let's just say that Bree has realized that for the past years; she has been sharing almost everything she has; she would actually appreciate to recieve something in return....and she will.

"Good morning Father," Bree said.

The father always has a routine with Bree; he would always shook his hand and take Bree's basket goods and welcome her to the church, but he immediately shook back his hand as he witnessed that Bree's hands were empty, so he only did the welcoming...and the routine was broken, for Bree she walked at the side of the church with her husband Orson just stumbling down behind her with her head held high, and would we ever forget her perfect, perfectionist smile? Of course not.

"Shhh....Bree, over here," Robin said.

Robin Gallagher, could we ever forget about her? Susan's stripper friend, who had helped almost everybody else on the lane, the kind-hearted woman who saved Bree's marriage by offering her some advise, the gal who said goodbye to her too-toos and welcomes her ta-tas........okay, we really didn't have to hear about that, and the girl who found love from another woman as herself, and the one who left the lane a year ago......who has now come back without anybody knowing at all.

"Robin? Robin.....since when did you came back?" Bree asked.

Bree quickly walk to Robin's sit and gives her a welcoming hug, and Orson shook his hand but none of the ladies noticed him, so he slowly shook it back to his pocket, Bree was definitely very close with Robin, not as much as her closeness with Susan,Lynette or Gaby, but they're close, And it did seemed like forever since they've seen one another.....and there's a lot to talk about.

"Father! Father! Come outside! Quickly!" the bishop yelled from outside of the church.

And everyone at the church were alarmed, and quickly seek the comotion going outside, along with Bree,Orson and Robin; the front of the church was covered by a lot of people, everybody looking up at the peak of the building; Bree saw a young girl at the steep of the building; preparing to jump and suicide; she remembers the times when she felt like dying as well; those miserable years after Rex died, she became an alcoholic widow.....searching for a man to love her, and finally finding her loving husband which made her life worth living again, but Bree still reminisce about the past from time to time, but heading back to reality....Bree felt sorry for the young girl and she wanted to save her like everybody else do.

"1........2........3.........4.............5," the young girl whispered.

She wasn't able to look down cause she was always afraid of heights; she reminisce about her horrible life while growing up; her father left them for another woman, and her mother then became an alcoholic......so she stop school cause nobody can provide for her; she then ran away from home helplessly searching for shelter and food, but she couldn't and now she's right there; up at the peak of the church......wanting her life to finally end; she could hear all the people from underneath screaming and yelling for her to come down.

"Young girl! Please! Come down from there!" the father said.

He quietly bowed down his head and started to pray; father always pray in times or crisis to God the Father to help them in times of need; he remembers the day his mother was dying from cancer, when he thought that he would never see her again, but as he prayed the whole night; he's mother got better and better, but a year then past and she passed away, but he knows that he still owed his last remaining days with his mother to God; so he became a priest to preach the word of God to all.

"Why!? I don't have anything to live for anyways! I don't even have somewhere to live, for that matter!" the young girl shouted.

Bree hinted a thought in her head; she wanted to help the young girl so much that anything she could do will make her happy, so she whispered her thought to her husband wanting to know if he's alright with it or not, and he just nodded with a grin in his face; she knew that it's a lot to offer but she is Bree as we know; always there to give a helping hand to those in need, so she took a deep breathe and slowly walk towards the father to discuss her generous offer.

"Father, can I offer some help to that poor young girl?" Bree asked.

"Why yes Bree; any help is helpful right now," the father said.

So Bree and the father discuss her generous offer; the father was shock at how generous Bree was offering but it would definitely save the girl's life, and that's what everybody wanted to do, so they both climbed the stairs of the church leading them to the rooftop where they could talk sense into the young girl, and with just few seconds she was calmed and she along with Bree and the father walk down the stairs and into the church where they could discuss the child's future; everybody then left the front of the church now that the young girl is safe and sound, while Orson and Robin walk inside the church and towards Bree as they join in the conversation.

"So let me get this clear Bree; you want to adopt this young girl?" the father asked.

"Why?" the young girl asked.

"Yes father and because I just miss having a child to take care of; now that Andrew and Danielle are living on their own; I just miss being a mom," Bree said.

Bree remembers Andrew and Danielle's growth from when their babies to what they are now; Andrew became a troubled teenager who suddenly became gay, and Bree accepted that; she has forgiven him through every hurt that he has done to her, and now he has become his loyal assistant; a maure young man who's now married to his male companion Alex,and Danielle; her hardheaded daughter, who has no doubt hated her before; who became pregnant while in her teen years, and as a mother; Bree covered for her and played a shananigan that she was the one pregnant; she did it all for her, and she also wanted a fresh start; thinking that she would raise the baby herself with Orson; Danielle tooks the baby away and raised it with Leo, her husband; leaving her relationship with her strained once again, but Bree has forgiven her also because that's just what mothers do.

"Well, you just need to sign this and she's all yours Bree," the father said.

Orson quietly gulped from behind Bree, cause he remembers the hurt that he felt when Benjamin was taken away from them, and he just never wanted to feel that way ever again; but he does know that it would make Bree happy to have a kid in their house again, and for the past year; all he wanted was Bree to be happy; their marriage was strained when they decided to get a divorce, when he tried to blackmail her, when he started to steal from their neighbors, and when Bree had an affair with Karl Mayer; All of these began when Bree became a successful caterer; she views her bussiness as her "baby" cause of Benjamin being taken away from her, so this causes a drift between them; Orson felt unappreciated and all these continued until Robin came into the lane; she advised Bree on her personal life causing her and Orson to come back to their old happy life together.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

Robin saw Orson being scared just by sensing him; she was always the little cupid on the lane who always helps everyone in need; she bubbly greets everyone with a big hug, so even though she was a striper....it doesn't really tells all about her true self; cause like they say; the outside doesn't really count but the inside does; of course she suprised everyone when she went out the closet by being gay, cause she fell for Katherine Mayfair; the lane's kraziest neighbor who had done unforgivable things, but Robin seemed to surpass that and still loved her anyways, so they lived happily ever after; with her and Katherine still together till now.

"Yeah....I am," Orson said.

He looks at the shaking young girl beside Bree, then he looks at Bree with her sincere happy smile; then he smiles too; he realized that he shouldn't be scared anymore, and that he should help an innocent young girl find a family who would take care of her and love her unconditionally; cause in this world filled with sorrow; all of us can only help one another with a simple helping hand, and he does know that she needs them as much as they need her.

"There, it's all done," Bree said.

Bree hands the papers to the father, then she smiles at the young girl; and she smiles back at her; Bree couldn't help but love those bright blue eyes of hers, her cute young, innocent face; those golden locks of hair, and of course her sweet, sincere smile; Bree just feel sorry for her so much; she hated her parents even though she doesn' know them, but she knows that even though life's unfair; parents should still provide for their family cause that's what parents should do, cause a child is a special gift from God; and Bree could just not say no from it.

"Okay, so I thank you for your generous offer Bree.......God shall bless you and your family," the father said.

Bree smiles at the father as she takes the young girl's hand; she stands up along with Orson and Robin and walks out of the church; like how she walks into the church; her head held high, with her perfect, perfectionist smile, and as she wanted to have on that day; Bree recieved something in return......a child.

And just minutes later; Bree,Orson and their new child was home, the young girl slowly looks up and down at the huge house; fascinated by all of the stuffs in it; she has never been on a house like this, never been close to expensive things like this, and never in a million years thought that she would have the chance to live in this; it was a dream come true for her, just minutes ago she thought that her life was over, but now is just the beginning, and she was grateful for it even though she's frightenend that a stranger just wanted to adopt her, she already feels comfortable with Bree; like from the first moment she saw her; she was already smitten by her; her perfect smile that you mostly see is fake....was geniune from the outside to the inside.

"So with all the shananigans from the church; I haven't even ask you what your name is?" Bree asked.

Bree bend down to face the young girl eye to eye; she gently puts her hands on her shoulders, with one hand stroking her hair from the back; Bree saw her bright blue eyes, those eyes that can make you think of water; It reminds Bree of her honeymoon with Orson at a beach resort; Those happy times which she shared with him can be regained with a help of this innocent young girl; Like when she took care of Benjamin, their relationship became more stronger and closer; they worked together to overcome the difficulty of parenthood, and they would have to do it again; of course now...they would take care of a teenager, and Bree hasn't had that much luck taking care of teens.

"..........Just call me whatever you want," the young girl said.

She said in a soft vioce; cause she was still scared, she never wanted to tell her name to anyone she doesn't even know; she only tells it to those people who are closest to her, and Bree along with Orson just have to gain that trust from her, but it would be a long journey......cause it is just the beginning.

"Well, I don't want that; come on, you can tell me," Bree said.

Bree was shock that she didn't want to tell her name; she already thought that she has already gained the young girl's trust, but seemingly that's not true; Bree felt a little hurt that the young girl doesn't trust her to even give her name, she thought that it would be a rough fresh start, but she's willing to do everything to gain the girl's trust.....of course she'll need her helping hand, Orson to do that.

"I don't wanna, gain my trust first, then I'll tell you," the young girl said.

She seriously said to Bree eye to eye, but she wasn't angry at Bree; she's just very protective of herself, cause from when she was a child up to this point; she has felt pain from everybody around her, and she never wanted to feel pain anymore; she knew that Bree was sincere in every way, but she doesn't wanna let down her guards that easily.

"Okay, I'll do that; me and Orson will gain your trust, and we will succeed.....you can count on that," Bree said.

Bree said sweetly as she smiles at the young girl; she was upset that she doesn't even know her name, but it would be an encourging push to make her love her even more; of course she also knew that it wouldn't be easy, it would be a challenge, but this is Bree Hodge; and she'll never stop trying until she gets what she wants.

**The Pool**

So the testing of trusts started at Bree's pool; it was a Monday morning when Bree's daughter, Danielle decided to visit her, the Hodge family didn't expect to see her again, but Bree knew she needed to settle the strained relationship they left of, when she last visited her; Danielle meets the young girl immidiately after she knocked on the door, the young girl was the one to open the door for her, and at first Danielle was just smitten by her; until she finally realizes that Bree adopted her as a daughter; Danielle never thought she'd feel this, but she was jealous of Bree new found love; although she wouldn't show it to Bree, she certainly showed it to the young girl; she started to command her as if she was their slave; she points out her mistakes to her, and finally as Danielle had enough of the young girl's closeness to her mother; she does something terribly wrong.

On that Monday evening; the Hodge family gathered at the poolside; Orson was listening to The Phantom of the Oprah; Bree was serving some desserts; the young girl was walking near the pool, when Danielle suddenly pushes her onto it; Bree screamed leaving her desserts scattered on the floor, they young girl panics as she couldn't breath; she felt so cold and the water level was so high; her hands were splatting the water, and Danielle sees her and feels ashamed and guilty, and as she was about to jump in to save her; Bree jumps in first, it was a shock; Bree would never jump into water with her casual attire on; she wouldn't get wet and cold especially on an evening night, but she wanted to save the young girl's life; cause that's the first thing she wanted to do as soon as she saw her on top of the church; all she wanted was her to be safe, so with no holds back; she jumps in and carries the young girl out the pool; Bree quickly gets her a towel, not minding herself still wet; Orson then stays with the young girl to make sure she's okay, as Bree talks to Danielle about her actions; the mother and daughter talked and shouted at one another for at least an hour, as the young girl and Orson just sit at the poolside quietly listening to them, but at the end; Bree and Danielle finally came to terms with one another; Danielle eventually apologizes and leaves with a peaceful relationship with her mom.

**The Burn**

So the trust was tested the second time around at Bree's kitchen; it was a Tuesday morning and the young girl decided to cook Bree some breakfast omelet, since she literally saved her life; although she never cooked before; she was a bright young girl to know how to cook a simple egg, then she puts out the trash like she always do at morning; then she reads the paper while the radio was on; but as she was finishing the daily puzzle; she remembers her egg! So she quickly ran to the kitchen and sees and smells smoke everywhere; she saw the egg and pan burning in flames; she was so scared but still manages to put it out the kitchen and drops a gallon of water on it; then when she thought everything was saved, except for the egg and pan; she turns on the electric fan which shoves off the smoke at the kitchen; she sees the curtains, bottles, plates and most of the kitchen appliances burned as well; all she could think of is that she once again caused Bree some trouble, she started to tear up as Bree walks into the kitchen; Bree was first irritated, not cause of the burned appliances, but because the whole kitchen was untidy; so Bree grabs a rug and started to clean, she then tells the young girl that she forgives her, and to grab a rug to so that they could clean together; and that's how Bree's kitchen almost got burned.....but it didn't, and just minutes later; Orson joins them in cleaning; cause as we know, he too is a clean freak; that's why he and Bree are a match made in heaven; and even thought the young girl thought they were weird people, she started to like them, but not too much to give them her trust.

**The Icky-Yucky Sand**

Then the trust was tested once again at the park; it was a Wednesday morning when the Hodges decided to take a simple walk on the park, but it turned out to be not that simple; cause as Orson was sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper; Bree was sitting next to him while looking at the young girl playing on the swings; Bree smiles sweetly knowing that she made the young girl's life happy, but her smile suddenly faded as she sees the young girl falling off the swings; she quickly ran towards her, her right shoe drop but she didn't care, and Orson followed her quickly as well; they then see the young girl being sucked-in by an icky-yucky quicksand, she was still half safe; Bree was disgusted; she always hated muddy things cause it would make her dirty, and everyone knows how Bree doesn't wanna get dirty; even picturing a chance to win a million dollars just by jumping on a quicksand; Bree would certainly just say no, but Bree certainly wanted to gain the young girl's trust, so she went in; she slowly tip-toed near the quicksand, and she was splattered with mud by the young girl cause she was trying to get out; Bree felt so disgusted but still reached out a hand to the young girl, and she reached out as well; and as she was being pulled out by Bree and Orson, Bree got her dress all dirty, but she still stayed there until the young girl was clean and safe; of course after that, she quickly rushed to their bathroom and took a long bath 2 times; And so the simple walk in the park turned into something icky and yucky, but it was worth it; the young girl started to realize how honest Bree and Orson are to her, but still can't help but have a second doubt; after all.....we can never trust anybody in this world completely.

**The Shot**

And lastly the trust was tested at Bree's home; it was a Thursday morning; Bree was preparing breakfast, Orson was reading the morning paper, and the young girl was still sleeping in her room, but little did any of them know that a stranger has already broke into their home that morning, and he's just hiding on the corners; that's when Bree noticed her floor all dirty with footsteps; Orson then goes into their room and noticed something missing; the young girl then soon wakes-up and goes downstairs to the kitchen; Bree gets very suspicious with the unknown footsteps on her floor, as she sees that the young girl has just woken and couldn't have thrown-out the trash to have dirty slippers; Orson then goes downstairs to the kitchen as well, then he questions that something was missing on their bedroom; they were all the the kitchen arguing as the stranger slowly walks towards the kitchen, with no sound at all; none of them noticed him, until they heard a gun cluched from behind, so they look and saw a man pointing a gun at them; that's when Bree knew that he was the one who untidied her floor; when Orson knew that he was the one who took his gun; and when the young girl knew that her father was there to take her away, but she never wanted to go, especially with her father; who left her and her mom for another woman; of all people she hated him the most, so she refuses to go with him, but he loudly insists; threatening that he would shoot either one of them; Bree run towards the young girl and shielded her, facing the young girl with her back directly pointed by the gun, not knowing her faith, she didn't care at all; she just wanted to protect her; the young girl sees Bree smiling at her; she started to blame everything at herself and she started to tear-up, but Bree whispers to her that everything's gonna be fine; then Orson hears a gun click and quickly pushes Bree and the young girl off the way, eventually leading to him being shot on the arm.

Minutes later, an ambulance arrived to bring Orson to the hospital, and cops arrived as well to arrest the young girl's father; and as she was sitting on the ambulance, she sees her father being pushed by the cops to the police car; she looks at him with a dissapointment; cause she always taught that he was a jerk for leaving her and her mom all alone, but she never taught that he would do something like this; then as the ambulance started to drove-off; he looks back at her, with still those sharp eyes, but then he started to slowly smile at her; not in the creepy way but in a sweet way; she suddenly thought if he has changed since then, but she never really found out.

**The Hospital**

An hour later at the hospital; Bree and the young girl was sitting next to Orson, who's now awake and recovering well from the shot; the young girl started to apologize for an awful week that she has caused them both, but Bree and Orson forgave her, So it just took a near death experience, a burning of expensive appliances, a dive to a muddy sand, and a brave act of courage to give her their honest trust; and they did finally succeeded to gain her trust; she trust them whole-heartedly now, and it just took them a week of fortunate events to gain it, and after all of the shananigans that week; Bree and Orson would finally hear what they wanted to hear ever since they adopted the young girl.

"So with all that happened this week.....I think it's safe to ask.....," Bree said.

"What's your name?" Orson asked.

The young girl looks at them eye to eye, Bree and Orson sat there still,while looking back at her eagerly; they both were dying to know, and she was dying to say the answer; so she strokes-off the hair that covered her sideface; Bree and Orson anticipated more; she started to smile sweetly and opened her mouth, and said.

"Lauren"

**The_End**

_**-XOXO-**_

* * *

_**~So that was literally the longest story I have EVER written in my whole entire life!!! whoosh....and I finished it just in time!! yipee! HAPPY B-DAY LAUREN!!! WISH U EVERYTHING!!! and T.Y. for ALL!!!!!! it's long and I'll be impress if you even make it through the first-half but STILL.....hope U like it!!!!!!~**_

**:D:D:D:D**


End file.
